


No One Told You Life Was Gonna Be This Way

by Annie6211



Category: Friends, Glee
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Family, Friends!AU, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill, Romance, any genre under the sun, i'll consider them, plot based loosely off of friends, tell me what couples you want, this is going to be fun, very very very loosely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three apartments. Eight people. Tons of couples. Tons of friends. Tons of jobs. Only one family though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Between the eight of them, there are five places of residence. Although, technically there are only three. Three apartments in the same building, two on one side of the hallway, one exactly opposite of them. Rachel was there first, fresh faced in New York with a plan to become a Broadway star. After a few dozen failed attempts, the rent in her Mother's old apartment started to seem rather high. Therefore, she had to turn to her old flame Jesse St. James for work help. She now works at his restaurant as a corny singing waitress, but as Rachel would insure you, it is just temporary.

Jesse, for this reason, came second. Now, technically he has a penthouse on the other side of town. But, that doesn't count. He is more often then not found drifting between apartment 103 and apartment 104. You can find him sleeping on Rachel's couch at nights, and cooking her and her roommate breakfast before heading off to work. He once had Broadway dreams as well, but they fell through in favor of creating his own restaurant with his impressive cooking skills. Anyway, as was mentioned, you can find him on any given day drifting from Rachel's 103 to Sam's 104. Sam came after Rachel, but before Jesse.

The old tenant from the apartment across the hall, a grouchy old man with no sense of humor, had finally croaked. Just in time, because Rachel's oldest and best friend Sam Evans was heading to New York and looking for a place to stay. Already a successful model in L.A., Sam moved to New York looking for newer opportunities. While he could easily buy a penthouse, living across from Rachel seemed like a wonderful idea…at the time. With a two year lease already signed, he had no way of getting out of the leaky faucets and flickering lights of his apartment. So, he's still stuck here for another year. He and Jesse immediately hit it off though, so if Sam isn't in his horrible apartment, you can find him at Jesse's penthouse dreaming of what his home could have looked like. Next came Blaine.

Blaine dropped literally out of nowhere. Sam found him playing guitar at a coffee shop one day and suddenly they were best friends. When Blaine mentioned the fact that he may have been a bit homeless, Sam immediately brought him home. Blaine is your typical struggling artist with a completed degree in music from N.Y.U. and student loans to pay off. He's waiting for his big break, but in the meantime he is more than willing to settle for a music teaching job or something. Something to pay the bills. With Blaine, enters Kurt.

Kurt technically doesn't live in the three apartments (of which only two have been named), but he hangs around the gang's usually haunt (The New Direction Coffee Shop) and apartment 104 enough that his penthouse doesn't count. Kurt comes from money and it shows. No one liked him at first except for his friend (and the guy with a huge crush on him), Blaine. He was abrasive and stuffy, until he and Rachel unexpectedly hit it off one day while watching Wicked. Suddenly, Jesse liked him as well, and Sam was willing to give him a try. It was worth the wait though, because although he is still as abrasive and stuffy as ever, he is now an integral part of the gang. Five out of the eight members of the gang have been named. We're missing Rachel's roommate and the last apartment. After Rachel, Sam, and Jesse, but before Kurt and Blaine came the two girls in 105.

Santana and Brittany are never seen without one another. They are the best of friends and the biggest opposites. No one can figure out how they manage to live together, but they do. The only time they spend apart is when Brittany is out with Artie and Santana is on the hunt for a bed mate. Artie and Brittany have been dating a long time, but for some reason never seem to move forward. Perhaps it's because Brittany's freestyle painting job is they exact opposite of Artie's strict lawyering profession. But Artie isn't important, because he doesn't live in one of the three apartments. Santana's job is perfect for her. A reporter is just someone who gets paid to gossip and if there is one thing Santana can do, it's gossip. The only thing that seems to be similar about these two is their love for one another, and the fact that they both immediately got along with the newest girl on the block, Rachel's roommate, Quinn Fabray.

Quinn was the last one to join the gang. She just joined the gang. After running in to her old frenemy Rachel Berry in a quaint little coffee shop, Quinn suddenly had the urge to pour her heart out. She told Rachel all about her parents' pressure to marry her long time boyfriend Finn, and then her unsure acceptance of his proposal. With Rachel's guidance however, Quinn broke off the engagement. She just didn't expect her parent's backlash. They kicked her out, cutting her off. With no place to go, she turned on the girl who caused all her problems, Rachel Berry. However, she didn't expect to get hospitality and an invitation to become her new roommate. With little other options, she moved in.

Eight people. Three apartments. Can it really be that simple?

No. Of course not.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Brad!" Rachel chirped, "My usual, please." Brad smiled, nodding at the girl. He appreciated her, even if she was a little insane. She treated him like a normal person instead of a coffee slave.

"So, how are things Rachel?" he asked politely, coffee brewing. Rachel shrugged.

"As good as they can be right now. I'm working as a singing waitress instead of a singing star." Rachel pointed out. Brad frowned, handing her the coffee.

"Don't give up. You'll get there." Brad bopped her chin up, "Chin up. Things will work out for you." He assured her. Rachel smiled.

"Thank you."

"Venti double caffeine shot cappuccino." Brad got to work.

Rachel recognized that voice. She glanced over, eyes widening.

"Quinn Fabray?" The blond glanced over at her, her own eyes widening.

"Rachel Berry. Wow. You actually did make it to New York…" Quinn responded warily when Rachel threw herself at her, hugging her tightly. "So, how is your Broadway career?" she questioned when they broke apart. Rachel shifted awkwardly.

"Oh. It…it's not happening right now." She looked down and Quinn blinked.

"Oh…well, that's okay." Quinn assured her, "It's not too late. You're only twenty three…plenty of time." Rachel breathed out. Think of a subject change while Brad handed her the cappuccino. Quinn sipped the drink, and Rachel brightened.

"How are you and Finn?" Rachel asked eagerly. It was never a secret that the main reason she and Quinn had been 'frenemies' instead of plain out friends (excluding the cheerleader/geek thing) was Finn. Quinn was the head cheerleader, so she automatically got claim, while Rachel harbored a continuous huge crush all throughout high school.

Quinn swallowed her drink hard. "We are…engaged." Quinn held up her hand. Rachel's eyebrows shot up. She grabbed her former friend's hand.

"It's….pretty." Rachel decided. Quinn shrugged modestly.

"Well, a tire shop owner doesn't make a lot of money…" Quinn muttered. Rachel sighed.

"Uhm, what are you doing in New York? Why not Ohio?" Rachel asked, actually very curious.

"Oh, Finn is opening a new New York City based Hudson Tires and Lube. He's running it here and leaving Puck to run the Lima one. You remember Puck, right?" Quinn questioned.

"Of course." Rachel agreed. They fell into a semi-uncomfortable silence. Quinn finally groaned.

"Rachel…I don't want to marry Finn." Quinn confessed. Rachel's eyes widened. "The  _passion_ is gone. I just…I don't feel anything for him anymore. The real world is so different from high school." Quinn grumbled into her coffee. Rachel blinked, frowning.

"Quinn…if you don't love him….or even if you're just unsure. You have to tell him. You can't string him along and you should be happy." Rachel gave her advice and Quinn stared at her for a few moments.

"You're right…" she sighed, gulping down the rest of her coffee, "Listen Rachel…meet me back her in three days and if I haven't done it by then….well, yell at me." Rachel laughed and Quinn even managed to crack a smile.

"I'll see you then. Same time. Same place." Rachel assured her. Quinn nodded, squeezing her fingers, before exiting the coffee shop.

* * *

Blaine sipped at his coffee, relaxing on the couch in the middle of the coffee shop. He glanced up as he heard the door open, hoping for one of his friends, but he got something even better.

"Hi Kurt!" Blaine brightened. Kurt spared him a glance, texting away on his phone. After barking an order at Brad, he turned back to Blaine.

"Hello Blaine. Do you have a significant other?" he questioned, randomly. Blaine blinked, swallowing hard.

"No…" he leaned forward hopefully. Kurt hummed.

"Shame. You could have gone on a double date with Dave and I." Blaine leaned back, frowning.

"I can get a date!" he declared. Kurt raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

" _Really_?" he drawled. Blaine's blood boiled.

"Yes. I will bring a date." Blaine decided. Kurt nodded.

"Okay then. Tomorrow night. At Florence's Restaurant. I'll pay." Kurt smiled happily at him and Blaine instantly melted into another puddle. Kurt kissed his cheek, exiting the coffee shop.

Blaine continued to smile for a few moments before he realized exactly what he had just done.

"Crap!"

He dropped his head into his hands.

_**00000** _

The door to her apartment slammed open and she jumped.

"Rachel! I need your help!"

* * *

Santana's boss was a jealous bitch. She had decided this over coffee with said woman. Said woman decided not to give her the good story, but some shit about a truck crash. Whatever. Crashes in New York City were a dime a dozen.

She slammed the door to her apartment closed, angrily removing her boots. "Britt, are you home?" she called into the house. Instead of a reply from Brittany, she got something else.

"Peep peep."

Santana froze. She placed her purse on the kitchen table, crouching down low. There was something in her house. Something in her apartment. Something that was making noises and sounded like an animal. What the hell…?

"Peep peep." She headed in that direction, ears open, eyes open, waiting to find the thing and kill it. Her eyes landed on Brittany's legs, heading up the rest of her body to her hands.

"Sanny! Look what I got us!"

"Peep peep!"

Santana's eyes widened and she leaned back, away from the hands Brittany shoved in her face.

"Brittany…why are you holding a chick?"

* * *

"Hey Jesse." Sam did not even react when Jesse walked in without knocking. Jesse never knocked. Jesse nodded, sprawling across his couch. They stared boredly at the TV.

"We should do something."

"Yeah we should."

They glanced at each other, before turning their attention back to the TV.

* * *

Quinn waved Finn over as he entered the coffee shop. He brightened, grinning as he lumbered over.

"Sorry, I would have ordered you a drink, but I realized…I didn't know what you liked." Quinn cleared her throat, hurrying along, "Anyway…thanks for coming."

"No problem baby.' Finn turned to the waitress as she took his order. After receiving his coffee, he turned back to her. "Anyway, what did you want to talk about?"

Quinn gulped, taking a big sip of her coffee. She sighed as she finished.

"Finn…this isn't working…I don't want to marry you…" Quinn winced at the harshness of her words. Finn frowned.

"Why not?" he asked, hurt. Quinn shook her head.

"Finn…there may have been a time where I loved you, but that was high school…I don't even know you anymore…" she felt her eyes start to tear up, but shook it off. "Can you honestly say that you love me?" Quinn questioned pointedly.

"Yes!" Finn insisted stubbornly. Quinn sighed. She leaned forward.

"Finn, what's my first name?" she challenged. Finn stared blankly at her.

"Quinn…" he offered uncertainly. She shook her head.

"My favorite color?" Silence. "My favorite singer?" Silence. "My best friend?" Silence. She nodded as Finn started sullenly staring at his drink. "Do you get it now Finn?"

They sat in a tense awkward silence for a few moments before Quinn stood, collecting her things. She leaned down once more, pressing a kiss to Finn's forehead.

"I'm sorry. You're a sweet guy, but…" Quinn trailed off, shaking her head and exiting the shop. She certainly didn't expect it to hurt that much, but it was what had to be done.

* * *

"I never thought you were interested in….women." It was obvious that Kurt had meant to say 'Rachel' and said girl bristled. Blaine was both exasperated and relieved by this. Exasperated because Rachel upset was never a good thing, but relieved because it meant she would throw herself into proving just how good a girlfriend she could be.

"Yes, well, I'm special. Blaine just cares that much." She purred, "Isn't that right sweetie?" she questioned sweetly, dropping her chin on his shoulder. Blaine turned to her with a wide grin.

"Of course sweetie." He agreed easily.

"Yeah, special alright." Kurt muttered, causing Dave to snort next to him. Rachel spared them both a haughty glare, but it was Blaine's begging eyes that caused Kurt to sigh.

"I'm sorry Rachel…so…how did you and Blaine start to…date?" his nose crinkled. Blaine opened his mouth, but Rachel cut him off.

"Oh goodness! It's such a romantic story!" she sighed, hands resting on her chest. "Blaine and I have been friends for the longest time, but then one day, out of the blue, he confessed that he had always been in love with me. He gave me flowers, a dozen red roses, and serenaded me! How could a girl say no to that?" she questioned rhetorically, continuing before anyone could comment, "How did you and David start dating Kurt?"

The two men in question shared a glance, and Dave scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I…ah…I use to bully him in this private school we went to and-"

"It was the type of bullying that meant you liked someone!" Kurt blurted, cutting his boyfriend off, "Like a little kid pulling a girl's pigtails. He liked me even back then." He stated smugly, "Isn't that right darling?" Dave shrugged.

"I guess." Kurt scowled at him while Blaine held back a victory cheer. Rachel simply laced her and Blaine's fingers together, plopping them down on the table in front of them.

This was going to be the easiest acting job she ever had to do.

* * *

"Brit Brit…sweetie. We can't keep a chick in our building." Santana said gently. Brittany pouted up at her, little bird cradled in her hands.

"Why not San?" she asked innocently.

"The landlady would never allow it." She pointed out. Brittany's pout grew.

"I'm sure we could convince Sue…" she trailed off as she realized how wrong that already sounded. No one convinced the landlady of anything. Stubborn old witch…they hadn't even managed to convince her that their hot water was never working before they arrived and got blamed for it. That was a fun argument to watch, ending with Brittany dragging a Spanish-cursing Santana back to their apartment before they got kicked out.

"But Lady Tubbington loves it here…" Santana blinked uncomprehendingly at the blond for a moment before the pieces came together. Right. Lady Chick. Brittany had a cat back home called Lord Tubbington. Got it.

"Yes, well, she won't like it here very much when Sue finds out and cooks her." Santana pointed out, "It's okay. I'll just take her back to the shelter and someone else will adopt her, okay Britt?" she asked, frowning at the sullen expression on the blonde's face.

"Okay Sanny." She sighed, handing over the chick. Santana nodded, before finding a makeshift cage the shelter had given them and then heading out to return the animal.

* * *

To say that Quinn did not expect to see her parents in her hotel room when she got back was an understatement. She would have been less surprised if Jesus himself was sitting there, sipping a pina colada. She immediately knew this would end badly. Her Mother started the beginning of the end.

"Quinny…we just got a call from Finn…"

Quinn winced. This would be a fun conversation. Her parents thought the world of Finn and didn't really care about her feelings, so long as she married the successful business owner.

"Quinny…that is just a rumor, right?" her Mom looked at her with wide, worried eyes and Quinn looked guiltily away.

"What are you doing in New York?" Quinn changed subjects, not at all subtlety, knowing it would be fruitless.

"We're here for the grand opening of your  _fiance's_ tire shop." Her Dad stated pointedly. Quinn swallowed tightly.

"Daddy…I-" she cut herself off as he growled in frustration.

"Quinn, you can't provide for yourself! You have no education and no job! Finn is a good man!" Mr. Fabray attempted to convince her.

"I know! But I don't love him!" Quinn objected. She leaned back as her Dad's face got redder, tugging on the bottom of her dress nervously.

"So?! You don't have a choice! Marry him, accept his protection, and have my grandchildren! Frannie never complained about this type of thing!" Russel pointed out. Quinn groaned.

"Well, I'm not Frannie, am I Dad? I am my own person! I am a grown, adult woman! I can fend for myself!" she shouted at him. Looking at his face afterwards, she knew she might have made a mistake. "Daddy?" she asked sweetly. Russel shook his head, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Okay. You're a _grown up_? You're an  _adult_? You can make your own decisions? Fine." He turned. "Come on Judy!" Quinn jumped forward after them.

"Daddy! Wait!" the door slammed in her face. She stared at it silently for a few moments, eyes wide and stunned.

* * *

"We really really should do something Sam."

"Yeah, TV isn't the greatest for you in large doses."

"Yeah."

They continued to stare at the TV.

* * *

"Did you see his face?" Blaine asked excitedly, nearly skipping next to Rachel as they made their way back to their apartments. "He was so…jealous!" Rachel laughed.

"Well, on the flip side, I don't think that you will have to worry about competition from David anytime soon. They seemed like they were going to have an argument by the time we left." She pointed out. Blaine's near skipping stopped and he frowned, contemplating in silence. "What?" Rachel prompted in a few minutes.

"It's just…they always seem to be like that and they always seem to be able to talk it out…or something." He shook his head, "I really want to have a chance with Kurt, but I don't know if he was jealous of you…or just jealous of our relationship in general."

Rachel frowned, stepping in front of Blaine and blocking his path. She placed both hands comfortingly on his shoulders. "Blaine. You are an amazing guy. You're sweet and funny and handsome and a beautiful singer." She assured him, rubbing soothing circles in his shoulders with her thumbs, then to lighten the mood, "Kurt would be insane to not be jealous of me…because of you and my other amazing qualities, of course." She flipped her hair, turning and continuing towards their building.

She was rewarded with Blaine's laughter and smiled genuinely. She just wanted him to be happy after all.

* * *

Santana moved quickly into the shadows, avoiding the windows to landlady Sue's office easily. She was going to pull this off. She was going to manage this.

"Quack!"

"Shut the hell up you idiot!" she hissed to the animal, before bolting up the steps. She was still safe. She could still manage this.

"Peep peep!"

She glanced behind her nervously, but saw no Sue in sight. As she opened her apartment door and slid in, she breathed a sigh of relief, head dropping back against the door of the apartment.

"Brit?" she called into the apartment. "There was a slight problem at the shelter." She dropped the two cages onto the kitchen counter, not giving a damn about germs at the moment. They were  _heavy_ , okay?

"What? Did they not take Lady Tubbington back?" Brittany ran hopefully into the room. She clapped her hands together when she spotted the new pet. "Ooh! This can be King Featherbottom, and-"

"Oh no!" Santana objected, cutting her off. She easily slipped her hand in the cage, pulling the duckling out and holding it close to her chest. "This, this is Anita." She stated firmly. Brittany shrugged, grin wide as she pulled her own pet out.

"So what about the landlady?" Brittany asked, before turning her attention to coo at Lady Tubbington. Santana shrugged guiltlessly.

"We don't tell her." She stated simply.

* * *

Rachel entered the coffee shop, eyes immediately landing on the girl who looked like she was about to burst into tears…or punch something. "Oh my god, Quinn? Is that you?" Rachel approached the moping blonde. "What happened?" she questioned. Quinn sent her a withering stare. "What?"

"You ruined my life!" Quinn cried, jumping from the couch. "I was perfectly fine before you came along! I should have known not to trust you! You were always out to get me!"

"Quinn!" Rachel objected, holding her hands up, "What happened?" Rachel moved forward, patting her shoulder comfortingly.

"My life ended!" Quinn snapped back, shaking her hand off. "I broke it off with Finn, then my parents broke it off with me! I ruined their little Lima girl dream! I'm alone, in New York! With no way to get home and no home to get to!" Quinn whimpered, rubbing her hands over her face. "What am I going to do?" Rachel knew it was unfounded, but she felt so guilty. She rubbed the blonde's back.

"You…can move in with me." Rachel regret it the minute she said it, but when Quinn looked up at her, eyes wide and full of hope, she knew she had made the right choice.

"Really?" she asked quietly. Rachel nodded consolingly, accepting the hug.

"Come on. Let's bring you  _home_."

* * *

"That was fun Sam. We should hang out more often."

"Definitely Jesse."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be so fun. Tell me if you want to see any couples or friendships in particular. I might just throw them in there.


End file.
